Futuristic Past
by X.xlove-me.hate-mex.X
Summary: One day, Noah and his best friend, Enrico, find a mysterious circular object laying around in a dark alleyway. Suddenly, the object lights up mysteriously, shining golden in front of the two boys. A bright flash blinds them momentarily, and suddenly they are surrounded by 8 people. Six boys and two girls, all around Noah's age. {Yaoi in later chapters. High school involved.}
1. Chapter 1: Present Future: Part One

Futuristic Past

OoOoO

Chapter One: Present Future {Part One}

OoOoO

Noah made a surprised sound from the back of his throat. He feels the warm chapped lips move on his, but almost as fast as they came onto his, they pulled away. He stared, shocked. His wide blue eyes blinked, and he pushed his attacker away from him.

Hearing a satisfying thump on the ground, he switches into a position where he could see the fallen attacker.

"That's what you get, Enri." Noah scowled, crossing his arms at his best friend. Enrico painfully got up, rubbing the back of his head. "What did I do?" He huffed, sitting back beside his friend.

"Stop kissing me man, it's creepy." Noah sighed, whipping the nearest cushion at the boy's face. His dirty blond hair falls over his face, and he moves it out of the way. Enrico pouts.

"But, Nova-Noah, your just so kissable." He teases with an obvious smirk. "It's why all the ladies fawn over you." He paused, his smirk turning into a huge pout. "They always go for you!" He cried into his hands.

Noah smacked Enri upside his head, rolling his eyes. "Stop being dramatic." He sighs, leaning back on his couch. Enri follows suit, and stares up at the ceiling.

"I'm bored." He mutters.

Noah nods.

"Hey, wanna go do your Parkour, while I film it again?" Enri suddenly asks, grinning deviously.

Noah arched his eyebrow. "Uhm, aren't you usually all prissy about that? I thought you hated it when I would."

"Just cause I want to film you doing it does not have to mean that I don't want to watch you- or, want-... I'm confusing myself!" Enrico whined, clutching his head. "What I mean is: Just because I want to film you, doesn't mean I have to enjoy it. I still get worried when you sudden dive from a 10 story building onto another one." Enrico quickly corrected himself, giving a nod at Noah.

"Okay, _grandma_. Calm down, there." Noah gave his friend the middle finger, before standing to stretch quickly.

"How cruel." Enri whined, taking his camera out. He replaced his fake look of hurt with a huge grin.

"Alright, time for the famous Nova." Enrico chuckled.

"My name is _Noah_." Noah corrected, "I thought you would have known that by now." He said, as he tightened the strap on his fingerless gloves.

"Of course I know, but, calling you Nova when you do your Parkour sounds way cooler than- _than Noah_!"

"Yeah? Well. Hopefully this time you won't run into a pole while trying to film me, while also trying to look up a girl's skirt." Noah replied coolly, smirking when Enri flushed.

"Your mean." Enrico counters, sticking his tongue out childishly, while following Noah out of his house.

His video camera is already on, as he presses the record button, quickly making sure that his batteries were indeed full (Which they were). He turned, just as Noah closed the door, his lens already training on the boy's quick movements.

He films Noah already beginning to climb up onto his roof, scaling over the door and window. He easily pulls himself up onto the roof, and broke out into a sprint.

From below, Enri quickly follows.

Years of experience and patience allows him to becareful at his surroundings, and also able to keep the camera in his hands still enough as he taped his friends every movement.

Up above, Noah leaps off the edge of a familiar building, and making it easily to the next one, doing almost a barrel roll to absorb most of the fall. He could feel his shoulder start to ache a little.

But it's only because of yesterday.

He easily pushes from the ground, and starts off at a fast pace. He neared the end of the line of houses and stores.

After the last one, there is a huge park, it has almost everything in it. Well, park related things. He pushes his legs to go even faster.

Experience tells him he needs quickness for this last jump. He reached the end, and pushes off his right foot, leaping into the air.

In his sight, a large thick tree is about 25 feet away from him. He glanced down, and see's Enrico below him, his chest rising and falling quickly. He smirks down at the camera that is trained on his soaring body. The camera follows his movements. He reaches his hands out, and they land onto a thick branch. The loud smack of his hand grabbing onto the tree, and the creak of the wood as it bends as gravity takes over his body. He swings his legs, and then lets go of the thick branch which snaps back into place easily. He lands on the ground, 5 feet away and finishes with a little somersault at the end.

He twirls back into a standing position as he watches his cameraman run up. They both pant, and Noah- _or Nova_- As Enri would begin to say, smirks warily, gasping for breath as he walks around slowly, willing his heart beat to slow down.

Enrico quickly ends the recording, and he turns his camera off, finally catching his breath, and grinned widely.

"That. Was. _Awesome_!" He cried out, hugging Noah. Noah chuckled, smirking brightly.

"We should go over to that new place downtown I found yesterday." Enri announced, quickly unwrapping his arms from Noah.

Noah nodded. "I always liked to try out new places." He smirked, and began to follow his friend to their destination.

Downtown wasn't to far from the main park, so they should arrive there pretty quickly.

OoOoO

Yey for first chapter. No for epic failureness.

Anyways, just another random highschool (It think I've only read fics where they were collage at least?) story about Assassin's Creed. Keep in mind, I've only played the first game, so. Yeah. You'll see a lot of confusion from me. But it'd be awesome if you kept reading. And thank you in advance.

Don't worry, the awesome part will come in about the next chapter, or the third one. Please be on look out~ *wink wink*

Sorry for my horrid spelling and grammar. =w=

But, uhhm- Yey for my first Assassin's Creed story ever!

BTW! This will obviously have 'yaoi' in it later on. Beware of teh yaoi monster. You just don't know who~ (What kind of story would this be if it didn't have yaoi in it, anyways?)

_Kekeke. _

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2: Present Future: Part Two

Futuristic Past

OoOoO

Chapter Two: Present Future {Part Two}

OoOoO

It wasn't even ten minutes later, the duo had made it safely to the new found place Enri found the other day.

Noah could barely contain his excitement, as he stared at all the possibilities he could start at, and end with. He could fling through there, oh, but- Jumping from there to here would be better.

His thoughts raced, as Enri turned to sit on a bunch, and began to fiddle with his camera again. Noah stared around him. He saw an easy route to climb up the arches near the front. Maybe he could jump off those, and land on the side of the fountain. He'll be wary of the splashing water, he doesn't want to fall into the huge fountain area.

He looked further around, practicing the many possibilities inside his head. "Ready?" He turned to face his friend, and smirked.

"Always." He replied, turning to get a running start towards the arches he decided to start off at.

Usually, he would give no thought as to what he would do. But Enri had begged him not to just rush into it, and at least plan ahead. He does not want Noah to get hurt.

Noah could feel the eyes of a few people who were walking around, and the camera following his back as his fingers gripped onto a part of the stony arch that jutted out.

He used that to pull his weight up. He grabbed onto the sides of the curving arch, and stuck his toes on the small space he had held onto. Noah pushed off, and pulled himself up more to the top of the arch.

Once he safely made it to the top, Noah stood, staring at the people who had gathered to watch. The wind tousled his raven black hair about. It whipped past his right eye, which was usually covered.

He closed both his eyes, and leaned forward off the arch. He snapped his burning blue orbs open, and pushed off last second, and jumped towards the side of the fountain. He angled his body, so that when he landed on the edge of the fountain, he could easily just roll off the side.

He did as quickly calculated, ignoring the sounds of surprise from the gathering people. His shoes smacked against the ground, and he slowed to a stop.

Noah smirked, but otherwise all out Ignored the sounds of applause and people cheering. Enri just finished turning his video camera off, and he was almost knocked over when Noah suddenly slung his arm around him. He grinned sheepishly up at Noah. "That was fun." Noah commented. He loved the sudden rush of wind whipping around him as he would fall or dive off of high objects.

He doesn't quite understand why, but he feels like he always needs to be in the air. Subconsciously, he reaches up, lightly tracing a finger on the corner of his lip. He shook his head, and looked back at Enrico.

"So, now what?" He asked, retracting his arm from his blond haired friend. Enrico shrugged, blinking.  
"I guess we could go back to your place. I'm kinda tired from all this running." He suggested, chuckling warily.

Noah nodded. "Alright, then." He murmured, and they both started walking back in the direction of Noah's house.

"Oh yeah..." Noah paused. "My dad said that he needs to go on a trip, for his work, for a few days. Plus, then, he needs to straighten things out with mom, and he's leaving me in charge of the house and watching Aiden." Noah rolled his eyes. "He's leaving later tonight. So, uhh, do you want to sleep over tonight?"

Enrico looked thoughtful for a moment, remembering his father's words. He nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure." He grinned a moment later, his grin faltering when he noticed Noah's expression. "What...?" He pouted, staring at his black haired friend.

Noah tilted his head, letting his hair fall out of his right eye, and blinked at Enri. His innocent questioning stare soon turned into a sudden glare. "If your father-"

"No, it's okay. I'll just phone him later! Besides, he knows I always stays over at your place." He said, smirking while stretching his arms over his head, letting them rest as he linked his fingers, staring up at the surprisingly cloudless sky.

Noah grumbled, staring at the sky, also. "I'm hungry." He said, casually changing the subjet. "I think my dad said he'll order some pizza before he leaves." He grinned, as both of them turned to walk on the sidewalk of the main street.

Enrico sighed happily. "Pizza. _Meraviglioso._" Noah could have sworn he saw sparkles in his friends azure blue eyes. His own stunning blue eyes blinked as he shook his head.

The two were almost nearing Noah's house, but they stumbled past a darkly lit alleyway. Noah turned, his eyes widened as he stared at the darkness that clouded around inbetween the giant apartment buildings. He stilled his steps, and paused as he noticed something glint from near the end of the Alleyway. A huge wall separated the back of the two buildings with a large wall, which connected them on the opposite side.

Enrico stopped walking, turning to stare at Noah. "Uhh, Noah?" He questioned, coming to stand beside the shorter of the two.  
Noah continued to stare, feeling he couldn't look away. "What _is _that?" He wondered quietly, pointing to the source of his attention.

Enri followed his gaze and pointed finger, staring at the small sphere looking object laying in some trash at the end of the alley. He shrugged, and tugged Noah's sleeve. "Can we go? The sooner we return, the sooner we can eat food." He mumbled. Noah pulled his arm away, and walked towards the strange golden thing on the ground.

"I- I don't think that's such a good idea, Noah." Enri stuttered out, trying to warn his friend. Noah didn't listen, and the seventeen year old made his way closer to the object that attracted him.

"_Merda._" Enri cursed in his native language, and followed his friend, wary of the dimly glowing thing.

Noah crouched, staring, unblinking. He reached his hand out slowly, and his middle finger lightly touched the small sphere.

"Looks like a mini basketball." Enrico commented loudly, staring over Noah's shoulder. Noah sent him a glare, and turned back to the object. He put the rest of his had on it.

Suddenly, the strange markings around it glowed brighter than the dull golden colour it had already gave off. Surprised, Noah retracted his hand, but then a soft golden light burst out of the brightly coloured thing, and enveloped the two teenagers in it's warm glow.  
As soon as it covered the two figures, it then disappeared back, almost as if the bright golden glow went back inside the object.

_Noah could not describe what had just happened. _

His head suddenly ached, and he felt as if his whole body was just-... He shook his head, shocked. He turned to see Enri trembling. He then noticed he was also shaking lightly.

His eyes strangely ached in a way they couldn't, and the cells in his body felt frizzled. He was confused, very, _very confused._

"_Umm, Noah._" Enrico hissed out, jabbing his friends rib cage. Noah sent Enrico a glare, before following his friends shocked gaze.

About eight people were in front of him. Six me- no, more like-... _boys_. And two girls. One of said boys were crouched on top of the wall that connected the two apartment buildings, staring in confusion. Well, they thought he was, because they could not see his expression, due to a large hood covering half of his face. A similar boy had the same thing, but you could see brown hair poking out from the hood. The other two looked like brothers, and their skin was tanned.

Noah was shocked, wondering where all the strange looking people came from. "Uhh- are you cosplayers?" Noah wanted to smack his friend upside his head again. Enri tilted his head, taking a step back after his curious question. The two girls were confused, as they stared around. "Lucy! Your ALIVE!" One of the girls cried, latching onto the last girl. She squeezed her tightly, grinning happily. The one named Lucy blinked. "Rebecca, why are you-..." Lucy stared, as she looked at her own body. "Why do I look like a teenager again?" She asked, staring in shock as her voice squeaked.

"Oh my God! Shaun! You look like such a little geek!" Rebecca burst out laughing. Said boy fixed his glasses, glaring heatedly at the annoying girl.

_"A- Altair_?" Heads turned to one of the tanned boys, and then looked at the one called Altair.

"What kind of name is that?" Noah muttered, receiving a dangerous glare. "Yeah. We're going now." Noah growled, taking Enrico's hand and dragging him away from the strange group.

"Wait! Did you find that!?" Noah paused, turning around on his heel. One of the girls pointed to his hand, and he looked down. He held the odd object in his hand, and it softly glowed, brightening, then going dull. It repeated as he shook his head, glaring at the girl. "What of it?"  
"_T- That's the Apple of Eden!_" One of the guys said in a language that strangely sounded like Italian. Noah turned his head, staring at Enrico.

Enrico blinked, and switched from looking inbetween the Italian speaking boy and Noah. "W- what?" He asked weakly.

"Translate, please. Not everyone here speaks Italian." He crossed his arms. "True 'dat!" The girl with soft brown hair said, crossing her arms.  
"H- He said that the thing you are holding is called the 'Apple of Eden'." Enri said, blinking in confusion.

"_Take us to your leader._" The one whose name was Altair hissed out, whipping his hidden blade out.

Enri hid behind Noah, shocked. "The hell is going on!" He cried out, huffing. The taller tanned boy turned to glare at the crouched boy.

"_Altair! I'm pretty sure they aren't in the Creed nor they are Templars._" He growled back, glaring at the hooded guy.

"Uhh-..." Rebecca blinked. "Don't you guys speak English? I know that they are speaking Arabic, but, I can't understand." Rebecca mumbled sheepishly. Lucy sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Oh for the love of-" Shaun groaned out. "Okay. Listen." He turned, taking his glasses off and glaring at Noah and Enrico.

"You two will take us to where ever you live, because I am not going to stay here _all fucking day _just to argue about languages!" He sneered, cracking his knuckles.

Noah backed away from Shaun, glaring at him. Enrico whined, "W- We can't go to my house!" He said, and slowly turned to look up at Noah.

"Wh-..." He sighed loudly, clearly annoyed with what ever was fucking happening. He was in slight pain, he was greatly confused, and he could feel a migraine coming on.

"_Fine._" He hissed out, turning on his heel. Rebecca, Shaun, Lucy, Desmond, and the younger looking brother with tanned skin followed him and Enri on foot, while the others climbed up the side of the building and following from above.

Noah was shocked. "They know Parkour?" He asked, clearly surprised, his angry and annoyance dying away.

"Yeah, something like that." The boy named Desmond said, chuckling awkwardly. Shaun shook his head. "Idiots." He muttered, as they all made their way back to Noah's house.

OoOoO

Humm, and so, they all meet. Uh- yeah, Conner isn't gonna be in here. (I barely even know who Conner is =w=) Cause I never played that game yet. I barely even know anything about Rebecca and Shaun. But, I'll try my best!  
Oh, and, umm, hopefully everything will be 'explained' next chapter. _Most likely Yes._

~Love me or Hate me~


	3. Chapter 3: Present Future: Part Three

Futuristic Past

OoOoO

Chapter Three: Present Future {Part Three}

OoOoO

Noah sat awkwardly in his living room. He turned to look at his dad, who looked pretty stressed out.

"Maybe I should stay." He said.  
"N- No, dad, it's okay! _I swear_. They are uh- just friends. Visiting." Noah nodded, beside him, Enri also nodded.

They both shared a look, and Jacob stared at them intently. "Fine. But only for one night. They had better not be here when I return! Or cause any trouble." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Both teens nodded quickly.  
Jacob sighed, running a hand through is dark brown hair. "Well, I need to leave now. Make sure to take care of your brother." He said, as he gathered his things.  
"Bye, dad." Noah waved slowly as his dad left, closing the door behind him.

"Ugh." Noah fell back onto the couch, glaring at the wall.

"Well. Then..." Enrico sighed, falling to the ground in defeat. "Oh, is Aiden sleeping?" He asked, looking in the direction of said babies room.

Noah was about to nod, when suddenly he heard a loud wail. "He was." He hisses, standing to walk to Aiden's room.

He calmly walks in, and notices both girls standing near the crib. "Hey. Don't torture him with your womeness." Noah glared at the females.

"How rude!" Rebecca scowled at him. "We were only trying to make him stop crying like a baby." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"He _is _a baby." Noah sighed, gently picking said baby out of his warm crib. He cuddled him close, and softly moved him up and down, barely even an inch.

"So, what's his name?" Lucy asked, smiling at the baby who ceased crying in his brother's arms.

"Aiden. Aiden Rivers." Noah said, letting a smile grace his lips.

Lucy's soft smile widened, as she lifted her gaze to look at him. She paused, and noticed something. "Hey, is that... a scar?" She asked quietly.

Noah nodded.  
"Hey, we need to discuss everything. Now." Shaun said, poking his head into the room, glaring at everyone.

Noah looked at Aiden, who stared up at him innocently. He made to put him back in his crib, but Aiden's lips parted, as a wail started to escape his lips.

"Okay, come with us then." He scowled, exiting the room to sit in the living room. Everyone was accounted for, and he awkwardly stared down at his brother.

"Is that your kid?" Rebecca blurted out, grinning. Noah gave her a dirty look, frowning. "No, he's my baby brother. My mom didn't want him..." He mumbled the last part, nearly inaudible.

"Well, we should at least start with introductions." Lucy spoke up, putting a smile on her pale face.

"I love the way you think." Enrico smirked at her, not missing the obvious flush that dusted her cheeks.

Shaun rolled his eyes, before Lucy spoke up again. "Okay. My name is Lucy Stillman." She said, nodding to the girl beside her.

"I'm Rebecca Crane." She grinned.

"Shaun Hastings." He said casually.

"Desmond Miles." Desmond offered a small smile, but couldn't find the heart to make it truthful, seeing as the situation they were all in.

"What about the others? They speak either Italian or Arabic." Lucy sighed, staring at her feet.

"Um, hi. Enrico Jade. I can speak Italian, so..." He grinned, winking at Lucy. Lucy turned away, staring at one of the hooded figures in the room.

"Him." She said, pointing.

Enrico nodded, and stared, in thought. "U- Uhh, _parla inglese?_ _Qual è il tuo nome?_"

The hooded figure paused, and lowered his hood. His moved his brown bangs from his eyes, a small smirk on his features.

"_Il mio nome è," _He pauses, "_Ezio Auditore da Firenze._" He said, linking his fingers while resting his elbows on his legs.

Noah whistled, slightly amazed from the long name. "Noah Rivers." He said, blinking. "This is Aiden Rivers." He said, smirking as Aiden raised his arm and giggled childishly.

"What about those three?" Rebecca asked, staring at the brothers and the last hooded figure.

Noah paused, and stood. He gave Aiden to Enrico, and walked out of the living room and into his dad's study area. He searched through the stack of books, and smirked.

He came back into the living room after a few minutes later, roughly eight books stacked in his arms. He wore a casual smirk, and put the books on the table. Everyone stared at the pile, and he took the top two books. He took a couple minutes flipping through the first one, before smiling.

He asked them as best as he could in their language, Ignoring the slight flutter in his stomach as he spoke a different language for the first time.

The taller tanned boy tilted his head, before blinking. "_Malik Al-Sayf_." He said nodding, while directing his elbow to the younger tanned boy beside him. "_K- Kadar Al-Sayf_..." He murmured, his face turning a rather interesting shade of red. Both brothers turned to stare at the last one who has yet to introduce himself.

Noah stared, getting a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach, as he saw golden orbs peak out from under the large hood.

"_Altair Ibn-La'Ahad._" He replied quietly, shifting his position on the opposite couch.

"Cool." Enrico interrupted the sudden silence that began to sink in. He chuckled awkwardly. "Uhh, so, What are these for, Noah?" He asked, pointing to the pile of books.

"English Language Arts. Two for each." Noah grinned. "I'll leave it to you, Enri." Noah announced, patting Enrico's shoulder casually.

"Only cause I love you." He paused. "Just kiddin'! Hah." Enri laughed loudly, rocking a sleeping Aiden in his arms.

"Alright. Let's move to the-... Well, to the part where we discuss what-"  
"What the _fuck _is going on." Shaun interrupted, crossing his arms. "I'd rather not be in my seventeen year old body again." He twitched, fixing his glasses.

"Not how I would have put it," Lucy glared at Shaun for interrupting her, "But, yes. Basically what he just said." She nodded, casting her eyes to the carpet.

"Okay; Here is what we know. The eight of us have been brought here, to this-... What year is it?" Lucy paused, blinking.

"2021. It's October right now, October 13th." Noah answered, shrugging. A collection of groans filled the room.

"Alright then. It's 2021, and we have all been brought here. It must be for a reason. But no one knows, right. So, do you know what the Apple of Eden is, Noah, Enrico?" She asked, staring intently at the two.

They both shook their heads. Lucy let an almost quiet sigh escape her lips. "Plus. I was dead before. But I'm here. Well, In my seventeen year old body. And, Kadar, even! But, he isn't seventeen..." A look on confusion crossed her face.

"Well, it's safe to say he's younger than all of us, so, I guess it's to be expected. And then there's Malik. He still has his arm. So," She blinked, closing her eyes in deep thought. "But, _you_," She said, switching her gaze to Noah. "You seem so similar to them. Are you an Assassin, maybe?"

Noah snorted, and started laughing. "Uhh, yeah. I'm the _best_ Assassin there is." He joked, but paused when no one else started laughing.

"It was a joke." He said, rolling his eyes. '_This is why I don't make jokes._' He thought to himself, Ignoring the glare he got.

"Wait. Seriously?" He cocked his eyebrow, staring at them in disbelief. Lucy shrugged nonchalantly, a nervous laugh coming out of her.

"Well, either way. Let's just continue." Lucy said, changing her position on the ground.

"I think that somehow their teenage bodies were- 'copied' -if you will, and somehow the Apple of Eden did something to them, and to us, and magically brought us to this present time. If that makes any sense." Desmond muttered, running a hand through his short hair.

"Not one bit!" Rebecca piped up, grinning. "But, continue." She chuckled at the stares she got.

"Would that explain why we are all in our seventeen year old forms?" Shaun asked, rubbing his temples tiredly. Lucy nodded. "It's the most reasonable answer we have right now." She said, seemingly sulking.

"We need to find out how to- well, get back to our original times." Shaun said, yawning.

"Hey, yeah! I was about to take a shower." Rebecca announced, frowning. "We all totally needed to know that, Becca." Lucy said, smiling. The brunette shrugged casually. "It's the truth. Anyways, can I later on, Noah?" She asked, giggling sheepishly.

"Uh, sure." Noah replied, picking at his fingernails, a small blush on his cheeks. "Anyways." He cleared his throat. "My father comes back on the 20th, in a Week." He says. "Do you guys think you'll have everything figured out by then?" He asks quietly, picking at the little threads on the edges of his gloves. He goes into thought. Thinking about what the hell they were talking about.

_Going back to their original times? Like, what the fuck._

"Hopefully." Rebecca smiles softly, cracking her fingers. "Uh-, I don't have my laptop with me, nor does Shaun. Those are kind of important to us. We need them to figure things out." She trails off, feeling oddly alone without her laptops.

"Actually. I have one, and someone could just use my father's. It's in his study. Just don't-... Just don't break it or do anything to it." Noah mutters, staring at the ceiling.

"Roger." Rebecca salutes, grinning cheekily.

'_As long as they don't cause any trouble. Then I shall see how this exactly plays out._' Noah thought warily, watching as the large group continued to talk amongst themselves.

His gaze turned to the other four in the room. It seems that two were talking, the brothers. _Malik and Kadar._

'_Those were their names, right? The other was Altair. And the Italian guy was Ezio._'Noah thought, staring at the odd group. He turned to Aiden, who was sleeping peacefully in Enri's arms.

He grabbed his baby brother, and gently pulled him out of Enrico's grasp and carried him to his room.

There, he put his sleeping sibling inside his crib, resting his head gently on the soft bed. He watched as Aiden made a cute little noise in his sleep, and shifted before falling into a deep sleep.

He smiled gently and walked back into his living room, only to notice Enrico passed out on the ground, obviously out cold. And two figures tumbling on the ground.

The obvious sound of things breaking soon followed as he ran up, staring at the two who were currently whipping their fists at each other.

"S- stop it!" Noah says, but his demanding voice just flies over their heads. Another crash sounds off, and he twitches. "I SAID STOP IT!" He shouted, randomly diving his foot towards the two. He ended up kicking one of them, and they stopped.

"_I swear. I am NOT about to take care of a bunch of little brats!_" Noah yells, groaning loudly. "Now, which one of you did this?" He demanded, pointing to Enri who was still out cold, on the floor.

They only stared at him, probably shocked by his demanding nature. _Oh yeah._ They probably don't have a clue as to what the _fuck _he's talking about.

"I asked you who did IT!" He seethed, watching as the tanned guy, _Malik_, points to- _to, Altair._

Noah glared at said guy, crossing his arms. "No _pizza _for _you_!" He snapped, inwardly enjoying it as they both jumped ever so slightly.

He turned on his heel, hearing Aiden burst into loud cries as he was woken from all the commotion. He grumbled inaudible things on his way to his brothers room.

Back in the living room, Enrico finally woke up, rubbing his head. "This is what I get for trying to be a pal." He huffs, then he wraps an eager arm around Lucy.

"Shouldn't you be teaching them English or something?" Lucy asked, smiling. Enrico didn't miss the slight flush of her cheeks, and grinned. "Fine, but you have to help. I have a feeling this won't be as easy as I thought it would."  
"How about Shaun, Rebecca, and I teach Malik and Kadar. While Noah, Desmond, and you teach Altair and Ezio?" She suggests, pulling Enri's arm off of her shoulder casually.

"That means that we'll have to be apart from each other." Enrico winks, an obvious pout on his lips.

OoOoO

I _swear _to you this does indeed have a _plot._ Just bare with me, people! Please and thank you. Uhh- R&R if you can!  
Anyways, this _finally_ ends the three part thingy. Finally. *slapped* Now to tiredly go work on the next chapter.

_Yippee._

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
